


Only Repay Me

by mrs_d



Series: SamSteve Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: He’d waited so long. He’d waited so long, and he’d been so good, Sam couldn’t believe it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Only Repay Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the free square on my SamSteve Bingo card.
> 
> Title from Whitman again: “Lovers, continual lovers, only repay me” (City of Orgies).

Sam was a light sleeper, always had been. So every time Steve tossed and turned himself awake, Sam woke up too. He gave no sign of it, of course, which was a challenge, because he really did enjoy listening to Steve squirm. 

Sam was honestly impressed that he’d lasted this long; Steve had the patience of a dog in heat when he wanted something, but he was stubborn as a bull when he put his mind to it. That was what made their edging games so fun, after all. Still, he’d thought that Steve would have backed down by— 4:46AM, Sam realized, glancing at the alarm clock with one cracked eyelid while Steve grunted and rolled over beside him. This made at least three times that Steve had awoken, cursing under his breath, but this time he actually sat up. The lock between his legs rattled faintly under his sweat pants as he maneuvered himself off the bed and walked clumsily out of the room.

Sam waited until he heard the bathroom door creak shut, then he shifted, adjusting his pillow. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if there was any point in going back to sleep — he and Steve were both early risers — but it was still dark, and he was comfortable. 

He was almost dozing again when he heard a drawer open, and the clatter of silverware moving in the tray. He spent about three seconds being anxious, thinking that Steve backing out, unlocking himself without safewording, until he remembered that the key wasn’t in the drawer anymore. Then the toaster popped, and Sam heard the lid of a jar being unscrewed. 

Food. That made far more sense. Steve wouldn’t go behind his back; if he were really suffering, he’d have woken Sam and told him as much. As stubborn as Steve was, he knew when he was beaten, and Sam trusted him to draw the line. 

He hadn’t always. Steve wasn’t a big guy, after all, and he had some physical limitations — a bum knee, traces of childhood asthma that mean he caught a lot of respiratory infections — so sometimes he felt he had something to prove. Sam had always been conscious of his relative size and strength around Steve; in fact, the first time they played, Sam had safeworded, because Steve wouldn’t give in, and Sam was afraid he’d hurt him. 

But that was years ago, and they’d sorted it out. They trusted each other, had each other’s backs, wanted the best for one another — they wouldn’t have gotten married if they didn’t. And that was why, listening to his husband putter around the kitchen, Sam was sure that he’d made the right call in making Steve wait. If he hadn’t, Steve would have told him so by now. 

Sam shifted under the blankets. Oh, the things he was going to do to reward that trust. 

By now, the faint scent of Steve’s toast had wafted to the bedroom. Sam’s stomach growled, and he decided his plans could wait until after breakfast. On his way out of the bedroom, he paused. He took the key from the basket on the dresser and slipped it into his pyjama pants pocket.

When he walked into the kitchen, Steve was standing at the stove, eating a slice of toast with his other hand under it to catch crumbs. He shot Sam a somewhat guilty look — he knew Sam hated the creative lengths Steve would go to in order avoid doing dishes — but Sam just smiled. 

“That looks good,” he said, reaching for the still-open bread bag on the counter. 

“Just toast,” Steve replied. “I was starving.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sam admitted. He popped one slice in the toaster and extended a second to his husband. “You want another one?”

Steve shook his head. “No. Thanks, though.”

“Any time,” said Sam. He leaned against the counter to wait, and slid an arm around Steve’s waist. Steve jumped slightly at the contact, but then he relaxed. “You sleep okay?” Sam asked knowingly.

“Oh, yeah,” said Steve. He gave Sam a wry grin and wriggled his hips. The lock, muffled by his pants, rattled again. “Real good.”

Sam huffed out a laugh and ducked to kiss the top of Steve’s shoulder. “Just a little longer,” he promised, as his toast popped up. 

“Honestly, it’s not that bad,” Steve told him with a slight shrug. He handed him the peanut butter knife and stepped back to give Sam some room to work. “Just sleeping is uncomfortable. If I was wearing it out and about, I think it’d be fine.”

Sam nodded, filing that away for later. “Noted,” he said under his breath, and he didn’t miss the way that Steve tensed and shifted on his feet.

“Still fine?” Sam asked a moment later, casting him a sidelong glance.

Steve’s cheeks were turning pink under the fluorescent kitchen light. “Okay, correction: it’s not that bad when you’re not around.”

Sam chuckled. “I’m not sure whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

Steve stepped near again, and rubbed Sam’s lower back. “Trust me, it’s a good thing.”

The T-word brought up the insecurities that had been rattling around Sam’s head off and on all night. Now was as good a time as any to address them, he supposed.

“You wanna debrief?” he asked as he replaced the lid of the peanut butter.

“Sure,” said Steve. “I’ll start: I loved it.”

Sam laughed again. “That easy, huh?”

Steve shrugged. “What can I say? I’m easy.” 

Sam leveled a look at him, because they both knew that wasn’t true. After a moment, Steve exhaled, seeming to give in. “I really liked it,” he said. 

“But?” Sam prompted. 

“But next time I want you to fuck me.”

Sam blinked. That wasn’t what he was expecting. He’d been planning a bit on the fly last night, constructing the scene as they went on, so he’d assumed that some parts hadn’t landed right. But to be told he’d wanted more? Sam shook his head. 

“Really?”

“Really,” Steve repeated. “I wanna know what it feels like, having you inside when I’m locked up.”

“Oh,” said Sam. He bit into his toast.  _ Oh. _

“Yeah,” Steve said huskily, letting that mental image lie between them.

Sam polished off his toast in three bites, cramming the last in his mouth and chewing as quickly as he could. Steve laughed. 

“I didn’t mean right now,” he said, turning away to open the fridge. He took out the milk carton and poured a glass. He drank half, then offered the rest to Sam. 

“What about you?” he asked, while Sam swallowed his toast and washed it down. “Anything you’d change?”

Sam set down the empty glass and stuck his hand in his pocket. The small key was warm from his body heat. 

“Just one thing,” he said, pulling it out. “I think I should’ve done this the first time you woke me up.”

Steve’s eyes had zeroed in on the key. He swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam echoed. 

He took a few steps forward, crowding into Steve’s space until Steve was backed against the fridge. Sam ran a hand over Steve’s chest, brushing the stiff peaks of his nipples through the soft, worn cotton before letting his hand drift down to the waistband of his sweats. Without hesitating, Sam tugged them out of the way and cupped the metal cage. 

Steve’s breath stuttered. “Here? Now?” 

“Here,” Sam affirmed. He slotted the key into the lock and turned it. “Now. You’ve been very patient.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered closed as the cage loosened, but Sam had to tear his gaze away to focus on the task at hand. Steve’s cock was already filling, which made it tricky to reach behind and free his balls. Worth it, though, given the way all the air whooshed out of Steve’s lungs once Sam was finished. 

“God, that feels good,” he sighed, as Sam slipped the cage and the key into his pocket. 

“Haven’t even done anything yet,” Sam pointed out.

“Don’t care,” said Steve. He sounded dazed, like he was talking in his sleep. “Babe, you gotta try this.”

Sam hummed thoughtfully. “Think I’ll just live vicariously through you.”

He wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock. It was already flushed dark and straining, a drop of moisture at its tip. Sam circled the slick head with his thumb, and watched Steve bite his bottom lip. He leaned close and kissed the sensitive skin just under Steve’s earlobe. 

“You just go ahead and come whenever you need to,” he said, starting to stroke, slow and easy. 

“I—” Steve started to say. “Kiss me, Sam, I need—”

Sam pressed his lips to Steve’s, gentle at first, but Steve was hungry for it. He’d waited so long, Sam thought, quickening his pace and licking into Steve’s mouth possessively. He’d waited so long, and he’d been so good, Sam couldn’t believe it. 

Steve moaned under him, and Sam pulled back to let him draw breath. “Go ahead, honey,” he encouraged him again.

Steve’s body tightened at once, a small, raw sound escaping his throat as his cock spurted between them, wetting the edge of Sam’s shirt. His knees seemed to buckle, but Sam held him up, stroking him through it until Steve sighed and relaxed. 

“God,” he managed. He rolled his head back against the fridge door. “Thank you.”

Sam wiped his hands carelessly on his pajamas and pulled Steve’s sweats back up. “No need to thank me,” he said with a slight laugh. “Or God, for that matter.”

“Still,” Steve said. He reached out and tugged Sam close again. “That was just what I needed. You’re so good to me.”

Sam held him close. “Now you know how I feel,” he mumbled into Steve’s hair.

They breathed together, a quiet moment of calm, until Steve initiated another kiss. He still tasted a bit like peanut butter, but sweeter. He kissed with no urgency, as slow and easy as the sunlight that had begun to creep across the kitchen. 

For a while, it seemed like Sam could do this all day. After the initial spark of seeing Steve come, his arousal had been like fire on wet leaves, almost imperceptible. Then Steve rocked his hips. Sam felt Steve’s cock — hard again already — nudge his own, and the smoke cleared, real heat took hold. Sam wanted him. Now. 

He slid his lips away from Steve’s and brushed his tongue over the shell of his ear. “Bedroom?”

“Yes,” said Steve, breathless but sure.

Easier said than done, however — it took them another ten minutes at least to get away from the fridge. Steve’s hands roved over Sam’s back, down to his ass and back up, while Sam’s fingers kept returning to Steve’s hair, soft and golden and adorably mussed. Finally, Steve groaned and shoved him away. 

They made it about three steps before their lips were on each other’s again, and Sam’s hands were peeling Steve out of his shirt. They left it where it landed on the floor, and got halfway down the hall — then Sam found himself against the wall, Steve’s fingers untying the drawstring on his pants. Heavy with the cage in their pocket, they dropped, but Sam was already kissing Steve again, rubbing his erection through the only layer of fabric that still separated them. 

“You sure you’re gonna make it?” Sam asked. 

A familiar challenging glint came into Steve’s baby blues, and he wrestled Sam out of his shirt without a word. Seconds later, his mouth was on Sam’s nipple, sucking with just a hint of teeth, the way Sam liked it. Sam gasped, and Steve snickered before he pulled back. 

“You sure  _ you _ will?” he countered. 

Sam nudged him towards the bedroom and smacked his ass when he turned away. “You little shit,” he said fondly.

“You love it,” Steve replied over his shoulder. 

Sam couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay home, save lives (read fanfic)! Come find me on [Tumblr](http://mrsd-writes.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mrsd_writes), and [Dreamwidth](https://mrs-d.dreamwidth.org/) if you want to hang out on the Internet.


End file.
